Outsiders
by animeboyAKC
Summary: When Luna is banished from her village, she meets a group of teenagers like her. They call them selfs the outsiders and don't take orders from anyone. Rated T for blood and mild language. Characters based on my friends in real life and on the game.
1. Banished

In a village of magic users. A baby girl is born. It has blode hair and blue eyes. Everyone in the village was their for the birth. They all stared at the new born girl with joyful eyes.  
"What will they name her?" Said a villager.  
"Jack. What will we name her?" Said a women holding the baby.  
"How about Luna?" Jack replied.  
"Luna. My little Luna. I will always love you. Forever."  
Or so the mother thought...

Thirteen years passed. Luna was now older and was supposed to be taking magic classes. But prefered a different class choice. She wanted to be a warrior. She was on top of a small building with a boy with red hair.  
"You sure about this?" Asked a boy.  
"Yeah. They're just ogres. Don't be a wimp, Nick."  
"Fine..." Nick said grabbing his sword.  
"Good boy. Now let's go!" They jumped roof top from roof top trying not to be seen leaving the village. Only thing let to get past was the gate. "We've gotta jump the gate."  
"Again? Can't we just walk?" Nick said.  
"Oh quit whining! I'll go first if it makes you feel better." Luna said. She walked back slowly. She looked at the other side of the gate. She gave nick a thumbs up. She then ran as fast she could. She threw her sword over gate and leapt as far as she could go. She cleared the gate easily. "Let's go! I don't have all day!"  
"Ok! I'm coming..." Nick said. He ran and leapt over the gate.  
"Wasn't that fun!" Luna yelled.  
"Fun? Fun!? I almost killed myself over you!" Nick shouted.  
"But you didn't."  
"And? What if I did!?"  
"I would have thrown you a nice funeral." Luna teased.  
"Not making me feel any better..." Nick said. They began walking through the forest. There was little sign of life. Only abandoned goblin campsites. Luna began to become weary of the site of an empty campsite.  
"Another empty one? Where are they? I need to put my sword inside of another living thing!" Luna shouted. Nick slid away from Luna slowly.  
"Not taking any chances." Nick said.  
"keep it up and I'll have your head mounted on my w- Over there!" Luna said pointing to a goblin camp. There were goblins and ogres by the campsite.  
"We need to a plan attack!" NIck said.  
"Ok. You wait here and cry while I go over there fight. Like that plan?"Luna asked.  
"Forget it. Let's just go already."

Back at the village. Luna's mother was searching for Luna.  
"Anyone see Luna?" She asked.  
"Sorry, Maria. haven't seen Luna anywhere." Said a women.  
"That girl..."  
"By any chance, have you seen Nick?"  
"No, but i got a chance Nick is with Luna."

Luna and Nick were fighting the goblins and ogres. Blood flew around. No matter how many goblins were killed, they kept coming.  
"Can we leave?" Nick said. He grew tired by the minute.  
"You can go. I'm staying." Luna said.  
"See ya back at the village." Nick ran off into the forest. The ground began to shake. All the trees around Luna began to fall. She turned and ran. The ground began her cracked and crumbled. Until a giant Dragon rose from the giant mess on the ground. Luna kept running. A tree fell behind her. Her hair was snagged on the branches. She was lifted into the air. _**Dang it! What do I do now?**_Luna thought. The Dragon was nearing. Luna used her sword to cut her hair. _**My mother is gonna kill me! Now she has more than one reason. **_

Luna reached the entrance village. She searched for her mother.  
"Mom! I got something to tell you!" Luna yelled.  
"Luna! There you are!" Luna's mother yelled. Luna turned around.  
"Mom! Th-"  
"What happened to your hair!?"  
"About that... Th-"  
"And your filthy! Get to the house now!"  
"B-but!" Luna stammered. The earth shook.  
"What is that?" Luna's mother asked.  
"That's what I was trying to tell you! There's a Dragon outside the village!" Luna shouted.  
"You led it here?!"  
"Well... Wonderful weather were having. If it continues, we're in for a treat." Luna said. The Dragon was now outside the gates of the village.  
"Archers! To the gates!" Shouted the commander. All the archers ran to the gate.  
"I got to go help fight that thing off." Luna said.  
"We are going to talk about this later." Luna's mother said.  
"This isn't working!" Shouted one of the archers.  
"Warriors! To the gates!" Luna ran up to the gate.  
"Where do you think your going?" The commander asked.  
"I'm a warrior." Luna said.  
"Only men are warriors sweetheart. Go back home."  
"But!"  
"Now!"

The Dragon was slayed. But the damage to the town was massive. Luna and her mother were inside of their house. One of the few houses not destroyed.  
"Where were you?" Luna's mother asked.  
"In the forest with Nick." Luna replied.  
"Why? You were supposed to be in school."  
"Magic is boring. Why would I care about magic?"  
"This village is based on magic!"  
"What if you rely on it too much? What if there was no magic!? Then what?"  
"Well we don't live a world like that. Do we? Your going to school."  
"Uh, no way! I like being a warrior!"  
"As long as you live under my roof. You will never be a warrior!"  
"Fine then! I'm leaving!" Luna opened the window.  
"Luna! If you dare leave! You are banished!" Luna stopped moving. She looked back at her mother.  
"Well. I'm banished then aren't I?" Luna then climbed out the window.


	2. Quiet

Luna ran though the forest. Tears filled her eyes. She couldn't believe her mother banished her. If only her father was still alive. Maybe things would have been different. She ran until she fell to her knees. Her hair was still a mess. Nowhere to go home to. No one to talk to. She heard leaves rustle. She looked up.  
"Who's there?" Luna asked. No response. The rustling got louder. "Show your self!" The rustling was now near her. Then a small girl with brown pigtail peeked from behind a tree. She stared at Luna with big brown innocent eyes. "Oh. Hello there. Sorry i don't have any candy for you." Luna said. The girl walked to Luna slowly. Not saying one word. She grabbed Luna's arm and pulled her to her feet. The girl walked in the other direction. Luna turned to the girl. The girl looked back. _**Am I supposed to follow her?**_ Luna thought. The girl motioned her to follow. _**Guess so. **_Luna followed the girl through the twist and turns of the forest. No one talked. Only the sounds of leaves crunching. The girl stopped. She kicked a pile of leaves out-of-the-way, revealing a hole in the ground. The girl jumped in.  
"Wait! Little girl! Where do you think your going?!" Luna shouted into the hole. No response. "Ugh! Now I'm going to have to protect her..." Luna sat her self down in the dirt and fell in the dirt hole. Torches lit the way. It wasn't that long before she found an opening. She stepped out. The little girl and two other people were in a small campsite.

"Who's your friend Luciora? (lucy-auora)" Asked a boy. He said blue hair and blue eyes to match. **Luciora must be the little girl.** Luna thought. Luciora had to stand on her toe to whisper in the boys ear. "Ironwood Village, huh?" Luciora nodded her head eagerly.  
"Not to sound like a jerk. But, who are you?" Luna asked.  
"Were the Outsiders." Said a boy. He had white hair and carried a Mace. "We all don't have anywhere else to go. Some ran away. Other lost their village to a dragon."  
"I'm Tyler." said the boy with blue haired boy.  
"I'm Chris." Said the boy holding the Mace.  
"And that's Luciora." Tyler informed. "She doesn't talk much. But she's a whiz with machines and stuff. Say hi Luci."  
"Hi..." Luciora said softly. Her voice was childish and high pitched.  
"She's so cute!" Luna shouted.  
"Hear that Luci? She agrees with us." Chris said. Luciora stuck her tongue out at him. Chris stuck his tongue out back at her.  
"If you want to. You can stay with us. But your gonna have to deal with stuff like that." Tyler said pointed behind him. Luciora had Chris in an head lock."  
"Uncle! Uncle!" Chris shouted.  
"I've got nowhere else to stay. So i'll stay with you guys." Luna said.  
"Great!"


	3. Dragon Bird

Luna sat in the dirt next to the fire. It was getting dark. Her first day on her own, she didn't expect to have a place to stay.  
"Guys! I got dinner!" Chris shouted.  
"What is it this time?" Tyler asked.  
"Salamander!"  
"Again? Can't you do anything right?"  
"Let me cook it." Luna said. "Back at my village we ate salamanders allot. I can make it taste good." Chris handed her the lifeless salamander.  
"Fine then! Let the new girl make food." Chris said with a slight tone of jealousy.  
"Ok, I will. Thank you very much." Luna said. Luciora ran to the campsite. She was out of breath and her clothes were slightly ripped.  
"What's up with your clothes?" Tyler asked. Luciora pointed behind her. There was a goblin the size of a tree.  
"Oh. That's why." Tyler said. Luciora picked up a cannon and aimed.  
"Is it ok if we give that little girl a cannon?" Luna asked.  
"Of course it is uh... What's your name?" Chris asked.  
"Luna."  
"Never did get that." Tyler said. Luciora tapped Tyler's shoulder and pointed at the goblin.  
"Oh right! The hobgoblin. Almost forgot." Luciora eased her finger on the trigger of her cannon. A loud noise rang in her ear and Luciora fell the ground in pain. The Hobgoblin turned around and left the campsite.

"Luci! Are you ok?" Luna asked. Luciora stood up. Her head was full of sounds and images.  
"I'm ok." Luciora said quietly. She began to look around. Everything looked different.  
"Glad to hear." Tyler said. She looked at Luna, then looked at the tree behind her. She noticed a small bug crawling on the tree. Luciora pointed at the tree. Everyone looked at the tree.  
"What's up Luci?" Chris asked.  
"Big bug." She replied.  
"What bug?" Luna asked. Luciora ran to the tree and grabbed the bug. It was a small centipede.  
"That thing is tiny!" Tyler shouted.  
"Drama queen." Chris said. He went to tap her on the shoulder. She grabbed his hand and threw him to the ground. "Damn Luci! I was just gonna tap you." Tyler looked at Luciora's eyes. They were no longer brown. They were orange.  
"Hey Luciora. Think fast!" He kicked an acorn at her face. She caught the acorn inches from her face.  
"Holy cow! Did you see that?" Luna asked.  
"Like she took some reflex enhancement thing." Chris said.  
"That's exactly what happened." Tyler said.

Everyone looked at Tyler.  
"What?" Luna asked.  
"Luciora, did you here high-pitched noise before you fell?" Tyler asked. She nodded her head slowly. "Must have been the call of dragon bird."  
"What is that?" Chris asked.  
"A dragon bird is a rare bird that has a unique call. It only does so every 5 years. But when it does, only one person can hear it. It give reflex improvement and eye sight enhancement."  
"And luciora heard it?" Luna asked.  
"No! She didn't hear it!" Chris shouted. She banged her fist on his head.  
"Don't be a jerk."  
"How long does this last?" Chris asked. He rubbed his head.  
"About 3 weeks." Tyler said.  
"Lucky." Luna said.  
"Aren't you supposed to be cooking?" Chris asked.  
"Dammit! I forgot!"


End file.
